daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Minor Characters (2000s)
Current 'Theo Carver' Theodore "Theo" Brandon Carver was born onscreen on May 29, 2003, to Lexie and Abe Carver. Theo was considered a miracle by Abe and Lexie having been born more than a decade after the couple wed. He was born on the same day that Abe learned Brandon Walker was also his son. Originally believed to be Brandon's son, a DNA test proved Theo to be Abe's son. Theo was diagnosed with autism and his condition has caused major concern for Abe and Lexie. This storyline was featured on NBC's The Today Show with the head writer of Days of our Lives and the actors currently portraying Abe and Lexie on June 24, 2008. He has one paternal half-brother, Brandon Walker. He is best friends with Ciara Brady. He was the ring bearer at his grandfather Stefano's wedding to Kate Roberts. Theo's mother passed away from brain cancer in 2012, and he has been raised by his father ever since. 'Joey Johnson' Joseph "Joey" Johnson is he son of Steve Johnson and Kayla Brady. He was born during the hospital lockdown that was initiated by Stefano DiMera, who briefly abductef him, before returning him to the nursery. Joey left town with his parents in 2008, and returned to Salem with his mother in 2012. 'Derrick' Derrick, played by Spencer Neville, is a bellboy that works at a motel in Salem. He was bribed by Nicole Walker to give her access to Serena Mason's room. Derek later begged Serena not to rat him out, and she agreed. He flirted with Paul Narita while he was staying there, and they became friends. 'Daphne' Daphne, played by Alisha Boe since November 2014, is Paige Larson's new best friend. She replaced Marybeth after the actress left the show. 'Zoe Browning' Zoe Browning (played by Miranda Mayo since August 14, 2014) is the editor of Sonic's Magazine. She used to be the editor of TruVista Magazine, which was owned by Titan. Victor Kiriakis had her hire Will Horton to write a tell all about Sami Brady's triumph over EJ DiMera. The article was success, but Zoe was fired from TrueVista. She joined Sonix's Magazine, and hired Will to work at Sonix's Magazine. Sonix was later purchased by DiMera Enterprises, and Zoe started flirting with her boss, Chad DiMera. 'Clyde Weston' Clyde Weston is the stepfather of Jordan Ridgeway (Tammy Sue Weston), and father of Ben Rogers (Ollie Weston). When Jordan was young, she and Ben ran away from home and changed their names. Clyde gave up looking for them, until Kate Roberts showed up looking for information on Jordan. After Clyde told Kate about Jordan's past, she invited him to come to Salem. Clyde refused, but later changed his mind. Once in Salem, He watched Jordan and her boyfriend Rafe Hernandez from the bushes. Clyde made his appearance known to Ben and Jordan, and made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere now that he had found them. Clyde tried to reach out to Jordan and Ben, but they remained resentful of them. Clyde recklessly pursued EJ DiMera as a business partner. EJ eventually agreed to give Clyde a chance, but was very firm with him. Clyde also managed to get a date with Kate, and they started dating. EJ was shot and killed by his own man, Miguel, during an argument with Clyde. Clyde had his assistant, Jeremiah, dispose of Miguel, so he couldn't be linked to EJ's death. Clyde eventually managed to get back into Ben's good graces, but Jordan threatened to come between them, so Clyde threatened to tell Ben that Jordan caused the car accident that killed their mother on purpose. Clyde started a war with Victor Kiriakis, and was shot by one of Victor's men. He retaliated by having one his men stabbed Sonny Kiriakis. Victor agreed to back off, and Clyde was free to start his business in Salem: Clyde and Ben continue to form a closer bond with Clyde wanting to help Ben whenever he can. He and Kate also continue to have a great relationship. Clyde becomes upset when he learns that Abby cheated on Ben with Chad DiMera. When Stefano, Chad's father, returned to Salem, Clyde went to see him and secretly placed a bug in the house. 'Jeremiah' Jeremiah works for Clyde Weston. He comes to Salem once in awhile to visit Clyde. Jeremiah menaced Jordan Ridgeway until Chad DiMera showed up. 'Anne Milbauer' Anne Milbauer, played by Meredith Scott Lynn (2012-present), is the Head of Human Resources at the Salem Hospital. She hates Jennifer Horton and is always thinking of way to ruin her life. She has teamed up with Chloe Lane and Theresa Donovan in an effort to ruin her reputation. 'Ben Rogers' Ben Rogers (born Oliver "Ollie" Weston") is Jordan Rideway's half-brother who came to Salem to see his sister. Jordan wasn't happy to see Ben and reminded him that they can't be in the same town. Ben took a job working as a bartender at Club TB and is dating Abby Deveraux. Ben and Jordan's reunion was rough at first with Jordan wanting to leave town, so his father, Clyde, couldn't track them down. Jordan eventually stayed because of her boyfriend Rafe Hernandez, and came to embrace having Ben back in her life. Unfortunately, with the help of Kate Roberts, Clyde located both of them, and told them he wasn't leaving Salem. Ben and Clyde slowly started to reconnect, which upset Jordan. Jordan got a job offer and left town, causing Ben and Clyde to become even closer. Clyde gave Ben the money he needed to go to college, and even though Ben wanted to pay him back, Clyde refused. Clyde hired Aiden Jennings when Ben was facing some legal problems from a past mistake, and Aiden helped get the charges against Ben dropped. Ben was devastated when he learned Abby cheated on him with Chad DiMera. With Clyde's help, Ben got a tracker installed in Abby's phone and used it to keep tabs on her. Ben played along and moved in with Abby, not giving off any hints that she had been unfaithful to him. Ben genuinely wanted to believe Abby had ended things with Chad. Abby revealed she was pregnant, and Ben briefly worried Chad could be the father, but was relieved and overjoyed when he discovered he was the father. 'Aiden Jennings' Aiden Jennings, played by Daniel Cosgrove since January 22 2014, is the father of Chase Jennings. He is rude to Hope Brady, believing she is the reason Ciara is acting out. Aiden and Hope are slowly coming to an understand and have worked together at their kids school. The two eventually start dating, but Bree, Mededith's best friend warns Hope that Aiden is dangerous, and claims Aiden killed Meredith. Hope did some digging, and Aiden was forced to admit that Chase accidentally killed Meredith, and he hid the evidence to protect Chase. Hope agreed to keep quiet, so Chase would never learn the truth. Aiden took on a new client, Clyde Weston, who Hope believed was involved in criminal activities. Hope kept trying to get information out of Aiden about Clyde, and this eventually led to them breaking them up. Aiden and Hope for back together after he dropped Clyde as a client. 'Bev Walters and Rory (2013)' Bev Walters, played by Allison Paige, and Rory, played by Kevin Riggin, Are J.J. Deveraux's best friends who do drugs. Rory and his brother helped J.J. busy Theresa for blackmailing J.J. Bev and J.J. had a brief romantic relationship until she realized J.J. had changed. 'Henderson' Henderson is Victor's butler. He has been played by Ron Leath since 1987.2 He is routinely seen answering the door and serving meals in the Kiriakis mansion. He is extremely loyal to his boss Victor Kiriakis. Past Characters 2010s 'Xander Cook' Alexander "Xander Cook" Kirakis came to Salem as the leader of a diamond smuggling gang. He forced and threatens Serena Mason to come to Salem to steal an elephant statue that he had hidden some diamonds in. Xander also met Nicole Walker, and went on a date with her. Xander later went to vist his uncle Victor, where he encountered his old friend, Daniel Jonas. Xander had hung out with Daniel and his cousin, Philip Kiriakis. Xander continued to hassle Serena about the diamonds and even threatened her and and Eric Brady. Xander soon realized Nicole was onto him. And Serena. To make matter's worse, Victor was furious with Xander for being with Nicole, since Daniel was interested in her. Victor kicked Xander out of his life, and Xander was furious that Victor favoured Daniel over him. Xander tracked Nicole down and tried to kill her, before she could expose him, but Eric stepped in and saved her. Eric and Nicole barricaded themselves in the furnace room, and Xander trapped them in their, and turned the heat up to full blast. Xander was kidnapped by Victor, who was furious that he did not follow his orders to leave town. Xander raged at Victor for choosing Daniel over his own flesh and blood. Xander devoted his life to Victor and idolized him. Xander told Victor he would die for him, and Victor ordered one his his henchmen to slit Xander's throat. At the last minute, Victor changed his mind and realized Xander may still be of some use to him. He agreed to give Xander another chance, but said he was little more than a servant now. Victor demoted Xander to work as a gardener, and Xander started to resent Victor and plotted revenge. Theresa seduced Xander, and made it look like he was raping her when Brady came in. Brady attached Xander and called the cops. Xander begged Victor hot help, but Victor refused and laughed at Xander's misfortune. The police arrived, and Xander sat there as Theresa accused him of rape. The police then arrested Xander and hauled him off to jail. 'Tad Stevens' Tad Stevens is a good friend of Will Horton's. Tad seemed to be the polar opposite of Kinsey. Where as Kinsey was snarky and rude, Tad was laid back and friendly, although his dark side did come out when he learned Sonny Kiriakis was gay. Tad assualted and bullied Sonny and believed Sonny had turned Will gay. Will later helped Tad realize that though he was gay, he was still the same guy, and Tad came to accept Sonny and WIll's relationship. Tad is currently an employee of Club TBD co-owned by Sonny Kiriakis and Chad DiMera In addition to Kinsey, Tad has had numerous girlfriends. His recent one, Sarah, he couldn't even get her name right. Tad was planning on asking Gabi Hernandez out on a date before she was sent to prison for murdering Nick Fallon. 'Tori Narita' Toria Narita is the mother of Paul Narita. When she was younger, she worked for Stefano DiMera and had a relationship with John Black. Tori left Salem pregnant, and have birth to a son. She named him Pauo and raised him in Japan with her parents. Paul grew up to be famous baseball played, and his family was so proud of him; but an injury made it so that Paul had to retire. Tori was stunned when Paul revealed he was gay, but she was still loved him nonetheless. Tori came to Salem to visit Paul, and was stunned to see Marlena Evans. She did her best to avoid John and Marlena. Marlena's grandson, Will Horton, realized that Paul's father was in Salem when he found a picture of Tori at the DiMera boathouse. This led Will to assume Paul was Stefano's son. He tried to blackmail Tori into getting Paul to leave Salem. It was eventually revealed that Paul was actually John Black's son. 'Ignatius Mandrake' Ignatius Mandrake, portrayed by Sal Landi, is a doctor that works for Kristen DiMera. He stole Theresa Donovan's embryo and implanted it into Kristen on Kristen's orders. He also sent Clint to Salem to spy on Theresa. When Theresa was captured, Mandrake planned to inject with her something to out her to sleep, so he he could take what he needed from her. Theresa got her memory back about being pregnant, and fought back; jabbing the needle into Mandrake's chest, causing him to lose consciousness. 'Marybeth' Mary Beth (played by Alex Shipp in 2013 and 2014) is Paige Larson's best friend, who hates J.J. Deveraux. She recently assisted Paige's mother, Eve Donovan, to break up Paige and J.J., but it didn't work. 'Giselle Van Hopper' Giselle Van Hopper, played by Vanessa Branch, is a photographer that briefly dated Roman Brady 'Percy Ruggles' Percy Ruggles, played by Ian Patrick from November 26 2013-May 2 2014 is an eccentric bird watcher, who saw Gabi Hernandez, Sami Brady, and Kate Roberts dump Nick Fallon into the river. He took pictures and rescued Nick from the river. He then continued to assist Nick in all of his schemes, until EJ paid him off to leave town. 'Sheryl Connors ' Sheryl Connors, played by Jade Harlow from January 4-April 9 2014, is an old friend of Jordan Rideways, who Kate brought to Salem, hoping to find out something bad about Jordan's past. Sheryl has formed a clsoe bond with Kate son Lucas Horton and they eventually slept together. Sheryl planned to tell Jordan the truth about Kate's schemes, but Kate successfully bribed her to keep quiet. Sheryl then left Salem after being offered a job somewhere else. 'Marge Bernardi' Marge Bernardi is the crazed widow of Joe Bernardi. She becomes vinidctive and vengeful against Sami Brady, who she believes killed her husband, Even after Sami is found innocent, Marge refuses to believe it and tries to shoot EJ DiMera, but hits Chad DiMera instead. Marge is subsequently arrested and shows no remorse for her actions. 'Vargas (2013)' Vargas, played by Sean Douglas, is an acquaintance of Nick Fallon's from prison, who protected Nick while he was in prison. Vargas comes to Salm and gets a job working for the church. He threatens Nick into making him money, but later changes his mind and becomes a friend of Nick's. Vargas almost sleeps with Nicole Walker, until he realzies she has feelings for Eric Brady. Vargas later hooks up with Theresa Donovan, who has illegal drugs and he ends up getting arrested and going back to prison in Theresa's place. 'Ian McAllister (2012)' Ian McAllister, played by Ian Buchanan, was the husband of Madison James. While in town, Ian tries to reconnect with Kate Roberts, who is married to Stefano DiMera. Kate eventually sleeps with Ian, but fears Stefano's wrath. Ian decies to give Madison a divorce, but continues to sabotage her relationship with Brady. Ian kidnapped Stefano and tried to force him into handing over the DiMera fortune to him. Ian belived he was entitled to the DiMera fortune because Santo DiMera had raised him like a son. EJ broke free from his binds and knocked Ian unconscious. Ian was apprehended and later mentioned to be in a mental ward. 2000s 'Father Matt (2009-2013)' Father Matt, played by the late Ralph Waite on and off from 2009-2013, was the local priest of Salem, and handed out advice to the citzens of Salem. He later became Eric Brady's friend and mentor, and stood by Eric, when he was accused of breaking his vows. With the passing of Ralph Waite, it remains to be seen whether Father Matt will be killed off or if he will just never be seen again. 'Kinsey (2009-2011)' Kinsey, played by Shelby Young from May 2009-August 2011, was a classmate of Will Horton, Mia McCormick, Tad Stevens, and Chad DiMera. Kinsey would often antagonize Mia and later teamed up with Chad to break up Mia and Will. She started off being rude and nasty to people, but eventually she became kinder. In 2011, Kinsey's family went broke (which may have had a hand in her becoming nicer), and she and Tad also slept together. Kinsey became good friends with Chloe Lane and eventually left town with her. 'Gus Pascal' Gus Pascal, played by Kamall Shaikh from November 2009-August 11 2011, was Vivian Alamain's personal assiatant, who helped her with all of her schemes while she was in Salem. When Vivian started bonding with her long lost son Quinn Hudson, Gus became jealous and set him up for attacking prostitutes. Gus was exposed and arrested for his crimes. 'Richard Baker' Dr. Richard Baker, played by John Callahan (2008–2009; 2010),is a doctor Nicole blackmails into posing as her OB/GYN while she fakes pregnancy after miscarrying her baby. Though he claims to have altruistic motives in the running of his free clinic, he's involved in shady black market baby brokering in order to pay off his substantial debts, a fact Nicole uses to her advantage. He frequently goes to Nicole for money in exchange for keeping her secret until he is murdered by men Stefano DiMera hires. Stefano also attempts to frame Rafe Hernandez for the murder. In his last frugal efforts to tell Sami and Mia about the baby switch, he writes each of them a letter, both of which are destroyed by Nicole. However, it is discovered that he faked his death and later returns to Salem. He helps Hope,who under the influence of sleeping pills, mugs the men of Salem. He was caught and send to prison for helping Nicole switch babies and stealing money. 'Mia McCormick (2008-2009)' Mia McCormick (played by Taylor Spreitler from January 6, 2009 – June 24, 2010), is a high school drop-out, who was introduced as a pregnant teenager. Nicole bought her baby, Grace, for $10K to replace her own, secretly miscarried, baby. She then secretly swaps Grace for Sami's baby, Sydney, who was born at the same time (January 28, 2009). Grace eventually dies of bacterial meningitis. Mia uses the money to fund a dancing career in Japan but when this fails she returns to Salem, determined to get her baby back. She then befriends Will, moves in with Maggie Horton and takes a job at Java Cafe. Her ex-boyfriend Chad, father of Grace, also has a job at Java Cafe. After overhearing information and investigating, he discovers what had happened to his daughter, although neither Chad nor Mia initially knew about the Sydney and Grace being switched. Mia eventually finds out that Grace was her biological daughter, and she and Chad mourn her. Meanwhile, Mia is attracted to, and dates, Will but is forced to break up by Chad in her efforts to keep her deal with Nicole a secret. Chad, however, breaks his promise to stop looking for Grace. Will eventually learns all about Grace and support Mia. Mia later can't decide between Will and Chad and plays them both, until they find out about it and break up with her. Soon after, Mia leaves town to pursue a dancing career. 'Jane Smith (2010-2011)' Warden Jane Smith, played by Stacy Haiduk and Gina Gallego, was the warden of the prison that Hope Brady was imprisoned him. On the surface Jane, seemed warm and inviting, but she was secretly working for Stefano DiMera. She had Lee, an inmate. kill prisoners, and then their organs would be donated to Salem Hospital. Hope uncovered the warden's plot and, with help from Bo Brady and Jennifer Horton, managed to put a stop to it. Jane was arrested and offered less prison time for the name of her boss. Fearing Stefano's wrath, Jane implicated Ben Walters as the mastermind. 'Ben Walters (2010-2011)' Dr. Ben Walters, played by Ty Treadway, is a specialist brought in by Stefano DImera on to handle E.J.'s case, after he was shot in the head by Sami Brady. Ben dates Jennifer Horton for awhile, until he is sent to prison for participating in the illegal trafficking of organs. 'Crawford Decker (2007-2008)' Crawford Decker was Ford Decker's father. He used his influence with the president of Salem University to protect Ford from being punished for raping several female students. Crawford also urged the police to aggressively pursue Ford's subsequent disappearance. Victor Kiriakis eventaully convinces Crawford to leave Salem with his wife. 'Morgan Hollingsworth' Morgan Hollingsworth portrayed by Kristen Renton, was President of Alpha Chi Theta sorority, where Chelsea and Stephanie pledged. Morgan dated Max Brady and was almost a victim of Ford Decker, the campus rapist. She and the Alpha Chi Theta girls conspired to stop Ford from raping again but their plan backfired and he fell to his death. Soon after Ford's death and the coverup was exposed, Max and Morgan broke up. Morgan later went to work for Tony as his intern at the same time Stephanie interned for Anna's rival firm. Morgan's interests moved to Philip Kiriakis soon after her father, Paul, disappeared. John Black and Phillip were involved in a heated shipping rivalry that turned ugly when gun fire broke out. Phillip took a bullet intended for Morgan after one of Ava's goons tried to shoot her. Morgan helped Phillip with his recovery and they shared a short romance. After Paul was revealed to be alive, Phillip admitted to threatening Paul's life and was later caught kissing Chloe. Morgan left town to take a two year internship in Chicago. 'Ava Vitali (2008)' Ava Vitali, played by Tamara Braun from February 2008 to August 2008, is the ex-lover of Steve Johnson, who kidnapped him in 2008 and also kidnapped Hope Brady, whom Ava thought was Steve's wife Kayla. It was revealed that her father, Martino, was drugging her, which caused her to behave irrationally. She dated John Black for a while and eventually left town fearing she would go to jail over the death of Shawn Brady. 'Harold Wentworth (2001-2003)' Harold Wentworth, played by Ryan Scott from 2001 till 2003, was introduced during a storyline in which Jack Deveraux pretended to be gay in order to spare Greta von Amberg's feelings, as he didn't return her affection. Greta tried to set Jack up with Harold, an openly gay man. Harold worked with Greta to set up situations where he and Jack could be intimate, but Jack would always find a way to escape. Jack eventually admitted that he was not gay, which led to Harold criticizing him for his cowardice. Harold later happened to be in Las Vegas at the same time as Jack and Greta, and he helped them hide from mob hitmen by disguising themselves as showgirls. To his dismay, Jack then learned that Harold was the son of Oliver Wentworth, the owner of the Spectator. This was the local newspaper, which Jack hoped to run; Jennifer got the job instead, due in part to Harold's recommendation. Harold then worked at the Spectator, and was able to maintain a friendly, professional relationship with Jack. He last appeared during the summer of 2003, shortly before the Salem Stalker storyline started. By 2006, though not shown on-screen, Harold had become editor of the Spectator; Jack and Jennifer learned that he was offering them a job running the London Bureau of the paper, which they accepted 'Eugenia Willens (2002-2006)' Eugenia Willens, played by Daphne Bloomer from 2002 to 2006,62 worked at Salem University Hospital as a lab tech, but she lost her job and her pension after Sami blackmailed her into looking the other way while Sami switched the results of a paternity test. She later conspired with Kate against Sami and also worked as Lucas' personal assistant at Titan. She briefly dated Lucas. 'Bonnie Lockhart (2000-2007)' Bonnie Lockhart is the mother of Mimi Lockhart, Patrick Lockhart, and Connor Lockhart. She has been portrayed by actress Judi Evans,60 who also portrayed Adrienne Kiriakis. Bonnie marries Mickey Horton, after his wife is murdered by a serial killer in 2003. After Maggie shows up alive, Mickey divorces her. Bonnie is also the owner of Alice's, until she is sent to prison for murdering David Lockhart, though Bonnie claims Mimi killed him and she took the fall for her. 'Hatte Adams (2000-2001)' Hattie Adams is a woman who bore a slight resemblance to Marlena Evans. Under the guidance of Wilhelm Rolf, she had plastic surgery to increase this resemblance. Stefano DiMera planned to use Hattie in a plan against Marlena, but never implemented such a plan. Hattie eventually had further surgery to look identical to Marlena. Hattie was played mainly by Andrea Hall, the real-life identical twin sister of Marlena's portrayer, Deidre Hall. Hattie was also played by Deidre Hall in one appearance afterafter the character's final surgery. 1990's 'Father Jansen (1996-2008)' Father Jansen has been a consistent figure for the church going citizens of Salem at weddings, funerals and death-beds. He has been played by Michael O'Neil (1996), Jim Beaver (96-97, 2000, 2002–03), and James Lancaster (2003–2005, 2008). 'Jan Spears (1999-2004)' Jan Spears, played by three actresses: Natalie Ramsey (1999), Heather Lauren Olsen (1999 to 2002; November 2003 to 6 April 2004) and Heather Lindell (6 April 2004 to 19 May 2005), was introduced as the mean bitch at Salem High. Jan was one of the first girls to taunt Chloe Lane and call her "Ghoul Girl" and was responsible for putting naked pictures of Chloe up on the internet. Jan's boyfriend, Jason Masters, was a real jerk and she had finally had enough of him while on an Island with Nicole's father, Paul Mendez. Paul raped Jan, giving her gonorrhea and leaving her pregnant. Jan was humiliated but Shawn felt bad and promised to marry her and raise the baby as their own, devastating Belle. Jan lost the baby and left town. When Jan returned years later, her parents were dead and she was still obsessed with Shawn. Nicole also convinced a deeply disturbed Jan into helping her kill Victor Kiriakis which she did (later it was revealed that Victor survived). Jan kidnapped Shawn and held him prisoner in a cage. When Shawn escaped he crashed his motor cycle and lost his memory. He woke up thinking that he wanted to be with Jan and she manipulated him until he regained his memory. Jan's grip on Shawn was loosening so she blackmailed Mimi to help her keep Shawn. Mimi and Jan argued and Jan fell, hitting her head on a rock. Jan remains in a coma and was last mentioned by Phillip and Nicole during a dinner date. 'Connor Lockhart (1999; 2007)' Conner David Lockhart is the youngest child of David and Bonnie Lockhart. The character was played by Austin Wolff as a child during the summer of 1999, and Noah Segan took over the role on a temporary basis on January 8, 2007. Recasting Segan in the role aged the character to his late teens. Conner left town with Mimi to live in Arizona.. 'Ivan Marais (1991-2000; 2011)' Ivan Winters was Vivian Alamain's personal assistant, who helped her with all her plots and schemes while she was in Salem. When Vivian returned to Salem in 2009, Ivan was replaced by Gus Pascal. Shortly after Gus was arrested, Ivan returned to Salem, now a director, and persuaded Vivian to leave Salem with him. 'Jamie Caldwell (1993-1996; 2007)' Jamie Caldwell, played by Miriam Parrish, was Sami's best friend between 1993 and 1996 and 2007. Jamie discovered Sami's bulemia Jamie but also frowned on many of Sami's many schemes to break up Austin and Carrie, including drugging Austin into sleeping with her. Friends later discovered that Jamie has been raped by her father and Jamie moved out of her house and into the Brady Pub. Jamie's character vanished soon after she revealed to Kate that Sami drugged Austin. It is assumed that Jamie left Salem when the actress' contract was not renewed in late 1996. Throughout her time in Salem, Jamie had a on and off flirtation with Lucas. Caldwell briefly returned to the Soap in the Spring of 2007 when Jamie returned for Sami and Lucas' Wedding. 'Edmund Crumb (1998)' Edmund Phineas Crumb, played by Adam Caine from January 8, 1998 to May 8, 1998, was a soft-hearted and somewhat dimwitted pilot who fell in love with Susan Banks after Susan came to stay at his mother Violet's pub in England. Edmund came to Salem to find Susan, who was suspect in Kristen's murder, and proposed to her. It wasn't Susan, however, but actually Kristen posing as Susan without anyone else knowing. Edmund and Kristen married while the real Susan was held prisoner in an island harem. Susan escaped and found Edmund and Kristen shortly after Edmund confessed to "Susan" that he accidentally killed Kristen. When Edmund saw both Kristen and Susan he was confused as to who he had accidentally murdered. It turns out it was Susan's other sister, Penelope Kent. Susan forgave Edmund and they locked Kristen up in the harem and raised baby Elvis together in England. 'Ms. Faversham (1998-2001)' Mrs. Faversham played by Millicent Martin from 1998–2001, was an eccentric older woman from Lugano, Switzerland. Ms Faversham had lost a great deal of art treasures due to theft and was close friends with Princess Gina Von Amberg. Ms. Faversham recognized Hope as one of her European high society friends, Princess Gina von Amberg and believed that the resemblance meant that Hope was Gina. At one point, Ms. Faversham insisted that Hope accompany her on the Empress Express. Stefano was one of the honored guests of the gathering, and is using the name Rudolfo Meradi. The train derailed with them all aboard but there were no serious injuries. Ms. Faversham learned the truth about the real Princess Gina but befriended Hope and Greta anyways. She moved briefly to Salem where she recognized Vivian Alamain. Lili was the one to finally recognize that the real Princess Gina was posing as Hope in Salem because of a scar that only Gina could have had. She returned to Switzerland and has not been seen since. 'Wilhelm Rolf (1997-2003; 2007-2008)' Dr. Wilhelm Rolf has been portrayed by William Utay from September 19, 1997 to June 12, 2003 and June 4, 2007 to present. Introduced in September 1997, Dr. Wilhelm Rolf was the DiMera family's jack-of-all-trades and was responsible for: saving Roman's life from jungle fever, brainwashing Hope in order to turn her into Princess Gina, orchestrating the infamous baby switch using his niece Margo's daughter, creating the Gemini Twins (Rex and Cassie Brady), and erasing Patch's and John's memories. He was 'killed' in June 2003 when a crate landed on him and his corpse was subsequently used to fake Larry Welch's death. Rolf returned from the dead, explaining that his death "didn't take." He assumed his old position as a lackey for the DiMeras when he was instructed to kill Sami by poisoning her food at the hospital. After Marlena put Stefano in a coma, Rolf became John's butler. Unbeknownst to John, Rolf began helping Marlena try to repair the disc that contains his memories. Rolf obeyed both John and Marlena in order to avoid jail time for many of his past evil deeds. His character frequently provided comic relief by dressing up in silly costumes or cracking one-liners. 'Debra (1997)' Debra, played by Paige Rowland, was an ex-girlfriend of Mike Horton's of whom he reunited with in Rome, in 1997. Debra and Mike did not reunite romantically but this did not stop Carrie from getting jealous. Sami became aware of Carrie' feelings towards Debra and Mike and used this turn of events to push Mike and Carrie closer together so she could be with Austin. 'Kristina Andropolousis' Kristina Andropolousis the sole daughter of Teodor Andropolous. The Andropolous were wealthy neighbors, business partners, and friends of the Kiriakis. Thus, She grew up in the Greek island of Naphleon along with Justin Kiriakis, and she even attended the same Swiss boarding school as he. Kristina and Justin had always been fierce rivals in everything they did, but at the same time kept a very close relationship that turned into a high school romance. After they graduated, they went their separate ways. Kristina eventually became a savvy business woman, as her father prepped her to take over the helm of the Andropolous business. In August 1988, Kristina and her father were invited by Victor to spend a couple of days at his home in Salem while they took care of some business matters. When Kristina saw Justin, she wanted to restart their old relationship. However, one tidbit that Victor had forgotten to mention was the fact that Justin was married. Indeed, Kristina was fortunate to meet his wife, Adrienne. However, she noticed that there was tension between Adrienne and Justin, and decided to try to get Justin back. Kristina was invited by Victor to stay and live in the mansion while they continued their business together. This arrangement also benefited Victor, who found Kristina a much more suitable daughter-in-law for Justin and who wanted Adrienne out of the picture. But no matter how close Kristina came to seducing Justin, he always had only Adrienne in his mind. Before long, Kristina began to give up. Just when she thought that she had no chance with Justin, Kristina discovered that there was something going on between Adrienne and one of the Kiriakis gardeners, Emilio Ramírez. Justin also noticed, and he began drifting away from Adrienne. To Kristina's chagrin, he didn't drift to her. To soothe her bruised ego, Kristina seduced Emilio. But to make things worse, Kristina couldn't hold on to Emilio either; she lost him to none other than Adrienne. Kristina's time in Salem was running out as the business with Victor concluded, and the last thing she wanted was to return to Greece and go back underneath her father's thumb. While working with Victor, Kristina state assemblyman Jack Deveraux. Jack's successful record and future career as governor attracted Kristina, not to mention his wealth. Soon, she began to carry on an affair with him even though he was engaged to be married to Melissa Anderson. After the affair was exposed, Kristina begged Jack to marry her, claiming that she loved him. They say that you can't con a conman. In this case, that saying was true. Jack saw right through Kristina and basically told her to take a hike. With no purpose left for her in Salem (she didn't have much to begin with), Kristina returned to Greece. 1980s 'Eugene Bradford (1981-1986)' Eugene Bradford is a fictional character on the American soap opera Days of our Lives. He was played by John de Lancie from 1981 to 1986 and again in 1989. Also known as Gene and Euge, he went by the pseudonym Bettina Lovecraft while working as a Salem Today columnist. Eugene was a distant relative of the DiMera family through a prior marriage, and referred to Tony DiMera as a cousin. Prior to marrying Calliope Jones on December 31, 1985, Eugene had been married four other times. Eugene's first two wives were murdered, while his third marriage to Marlena Evans Brady was actually a cover-up (Eugene pretended to be married to Marlena when she was pregnant with Roman Brady's twins; at this time Roman was believed to be dead) and not legal. He later served as the namesake for Roman and Marlena's daughter Samantha Gene. Eugene's fourth marriage, to a dowdy heiress named Madeleine, was arranged by his mother in an attempt to regain the Bradford fortune, and was never consummated. Eugene stood to inherit millions upon marrying with his mother's approval, but Eugene's mother did not approve of the woman Eugene really loved, Calliope Jones. In order to get Madeleine to divorce him, Eugene posed as advice columnist Bettina Lovecraft, knowing the Madeleine religiously followed advice columns, encouraging her to leave him. Bettina was outed at a charity function which Eugene attended in drag. He revealed the truth and announced he would leave his wife for Calliope. His wedding to Calliope almost didn't happen because Emma Donovan arranged for them to get lost on the way to their wedding venue in an attempt to get everyone to go to her wedding to Alex Marshall instead. At the last minute they tied the knot, with Marlena serving as Eugene's best woman. Eugene would lose his inheritance to Linda Anderson, owner of Salem Today, when she sued him for fraud. Later on, he regained his wealth through winning the lottery. Throughout the show, Eugene was portrayed as having psychic premonitions, and on a number of occasions they were useful in helping Salem Police and the ISA. In the last Days episode in which appeared, he created a time machine type device and used the device. Upon activiation, there was a big explosion and Eugene disappeared. He has not been seen on Days since. In 2006, Calliope returned as the fashion designer hired to make Mimi Lockhart's wedding dress. She told all that she and Eugene remain happily married. 'Vern Scofield (1988-1993; 2002-2003; 2006)' Vern Scofield, played by Wayne Heffley from 1988 to 1993 and again in 2002, 2003, and 2006 raised three children (Brian, Tanner, and Cassie) after the death of his wife. Vern's primary role was to be Jack's right-hand man at the Spectator and supported Jack's relationship with Jennifer. Vern began dating Jo Johnson, Jack's mother, in 1999 when both characters left the canvas. In 2002, it was revealed that Vern and Jo had married and were still living in Salem. They returned for Jack's "funeral" in 2003 and later for Jack and Jennifer's wedding and farewell in 2006. 'Eliana' Eliana, played by Ann Werner,61 was the long-time maid of Stefano DiMera who also answered the door at the DiMera mansion. Ann Werner left the show to pursue a writing career, and the character of Eliana was said to have retired. Category:Days of our Lives characters